dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cabba
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Weight = |Address = Planet Salad |Occupation = |Allegiance = |FamConnect = }} Cabba (キャベ, Kyabe) is a Saiyan from Universe 6. Overview Name Like other Saiyans, Cabba's name is a pun on a vegetable. His name is a pun on the English word, "cabbage", a leafy vegetable. Appearance Cabba is fair-skinned and of short stature and has a very slim build. Cabba's hair is black and spiky, with one bang hanging over his forehead. His eyes are narrow with large black pupils and his outfit has yellow straps, silver plating, a purple under piece, and a blue suit underneath with brown armbands, a brown belt, and purple shoes with grey soles. This is similar to the original uniforms worn by Saiyans before they were conscripted by Frieza. Biography Pre-''Dragon Ball Super'' Cabba is a Saiyan born in Universe 6 on Planet Salad. At some point in the past, Cabba has fought alongside Frost to stop space pirates on Planet Mayonnai, a group Frost is the leader of in secret."Piccolo vs Frost — Bet Everything on the Makankosappo!" ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Champa Saga Cabba is selected to participate by Champa himself to combat Beerus' team, consisting of: Goku, Vegeta, Majin Buu, Piccolo, and Monaka. The day of the tournament, Cabba appears on the Nameless Planet with his four other teammates: Hit, Frost, Botamo, and Magetta. Vados is about to begin the written exam to participate in the tournament when Cabba catches sight of Vegeta and Goku and notices that they may be Saiyans. As they are impressed that he could recognize a Saiyan, noting there may be Saiyans in Universe 6, Cabba reveals to Vegeta and Goku that he is also a Saiyan. Both Goku and Vegeta are shocked, while the latter also comments on his garments, noting they resemble the style Saiyans wore before getting conscripted by Frieza's army. Cabba is questioned by Vegeta, as he wonders what planet the Saiyan resides in Universe 6. Cabba says that the Saiyans of Universe 6 live on Planet Salad, the origin Saiyan planet. Cabba is curious as to whether or not Planet Salad exists in Universe 7, but Vegeta explains that it has been destroyed due to an internal conflict between the Saiyans while further explaining the events that took place afterwards. Goku then asks Cabba where his tail is, to which Cabba reveals that they had tails long ago, but have lost them due to the evolutionary process (in the anime, Cabba is unaware of tails). Vegeta wonders if they're still a "warrior race", and Cabba claims they are, except they fight evil instead of taking and selling planets. As Vados scolds them for not taking their seats, Vegeta asks Cabba if he could take him to Planet Salad when he is able to, and assures him to not worry because the Saiyans of Universe 7 don't steal planets any longer. Cabba agrees to do so, and tells Vegeta he will not hold back in their match. Cabba takes the written exam of ten basic questions and passes it. However, Universe 7 is down by one fighter because of Majin Buu failing the written exam. He then watches the first match between Goku and Universe 6's first pick, Botamo. Botamo loses to Goku because Goku throws him out of the ring due to him not being able to deal damage to him. The next combatant for Universe 6 is Frost who fights Goku next immediately after. Cabba is surprised when he sees Frost transforms into his "final form". When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, Cabba is asked by Champa if he knew Saiyans could transform but Cabba claims he never seen or heard of anything like it before. When the next fight between Piccolo and Frost starts, Cabba sits back and watches the match between the two fighters. He is surprised when the fight is over that Frost won. When Jaco asks the referee to check Frost because he detected something wrong about Frost, Cabba immediately objects, saying how he believes that Frost is a noble character, and that he fought Frost himself, so he believes Frost won fairly. He is in complete shock when Frost reveals that he starts wars just to end them and buy war-torn planets at a very low cost. Cabba watches the fight between Vegeta and Frost. Power Despite not being capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan, Cabba in his base is strong enough to fight evenly with Vegeta, who has reached a godly level of power at this point. Voice actors *Japanese: Daisuke Kishio Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball Super'' *Cabba and Frost vs. Space Pirates ;Dragon Ball Super *Cabba vs. Vegeta Gallery Df5c9fd6cf1d8013a681909bdf7a9e36.png a7ef863ab0962b89dedb3355f69b2b10.png|A shocked Cabba watching Vegeta and Goku DBSManga-Cabba.jpeg Vlcsnap-2016-02-15-14h07m57s519.png cd685cce3427ec77a60ca0e33c0cae2f.png Cabba-DBS.jpeg Ae413d5575697fd28f18b8435e823225.png 72569dcedc32b296366f98b84dcbdee6.png|Cabba in Super opening References ca:Cabba pt-br:Kyabe es:Cabba Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Tournament fighters Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly